Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Electrocardiography (ECG) is a technique that records electrical activity of the heart by measuring electrical signals from two or more points on the skin. The measurements result in one or more waveforms (electrocardiograms) that are related to the beating of the heart. The waveforms may also include other features that may be indicative of heart health, abnormalities, or medical conditions. The electrocardiographic measurements can be obtained by placing electrodes on the skin at multiple body locations (e.g., on the chest, arms, and/or legs) and electrically connecting the electrodes to a heart monitor or other electronic measurement device. Typically, electrocardiograms are obtained in clinical settings in which a physician, nurse, or other medical professional is involved in placing the electrodes on the body and operating the heart monitor.